ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Victory Pose
A victory pose is a short (often random) animation that any character does after winning a match while the losers stand in the background, applauding politely. Typically, every character will have three different poses that can be performed at the end of a match by holding down a certain button, if any; some characters have only two different and some characters have a total of four! Also note that in Super Smash Bros., Jigglypuff doesn't clap and instead just moves its head to the right and does nothing else, (But in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. 4, Super Smash Bros. Tourney, and Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, it moves its head left and right without stopping) probably because its hands are too short to clap with. Ice Climbers also don't clap and instead cry, referencing the screen seen when failing a mountain in Ice Climber. Wario will cease clapping every few seconds to open his mouth and call out, and Mewtwo just stands with his arms crossed in disappointment. Diddy Kong takes off his cap and looks down at the ground with a confused expression on his face, scratching his head, this pose is a reference to the one he makes in the Donkey Kong Country games after losing in a bonus game room. Characters with no arms, such as Mamoswine, just look down with an angry look. Some characters, such as Dormammu, attack the Results Screen background or the losers, and therefore there will be no clapping if the latter is being attacked. Super Smash Bros. Tourney also introduces hidden victory poses, which are extremely rare victory poses. To get a character to do his/her hidden victory pose, the player must win ten consecutive matches with that character, and there will be a consecutive win counter on the winner's character select panel to make things easer. If the character with a hidden victory pose loses a match, he/she will either clap for the opponent, or, in Tourney 2, do their defeat pose if they lose to the computer player. Victory Pose List These victory poses are from various veteran characters. Most requested veteran characters aren't listed. 'Bowser' *Steps forward, builds up a little and roars. *Spins around in his shell and comes out laughing. *Takes two steps forward while swiping with his claws twice. 'Captain Falcon' *Does three consecutive roundhouse kicks then poses. *Two jump kicks. *Charges up red energy and shouts into the air. (similar to one of his Melee poses but with fire added. It is also similar to his up taunt.) 'Diddy Kong' *Shoots the air with his Peanut Popguns. *Spins with his Rocket Barrels then faces the screen, dancing with hands on his head and chin. *Does a small dance, then holds still in a breakdance-like pose, clapping his feet together. 'Donkey Kong' *Beats his chest. (Similar to his Up taunt). *Hands above his head together, he moves them side to side. *Does a back-flip, holds up his arms (Updated version of his chosen animation in Super Smash Bros.) 'Falco' * Dashes from the sky and poses on the ground. * Does rapid kicks "Had enough already?". ** Does rapid kicks "You're off your game, Fox!" (Only when winning to Fox) * Crossing his arms, he looks upward "You aren't worth the trouble!". 'Fox' *Crosses his arms, looks upward and raises his tail. *Points with his gun, puts it back in his holster "This is Fox. Returning to base." **Points with his gun, puts it back in his holster "Better luck next time, Falco." (Only when winning to Falco) *Poses with his gun "Mission complete." 'Ganondorf' * While crossing his arms, he laughs, then looks down at the camera. * Pumps a victorious fist, and crouches. * With his back facing the camera, Ganondorf turns to face the camera, and holds up his fist, the back of it facing the viewer (similar to how he displays his Triforce piece). 'Ice Climbers' *Nana hides behind Popo, only showing her face as Popo shifts from left to right. *Both nod and high five one another. *Both jump up and down. 'Ike' * Digs his sword into the ground, folds arms "You'll get no sympathy from me." * Slashes sword twice "I fight for my friends." * Performs Aether while facing the screen. 'Jigglypuff' *Rests, wakes up for a split second before resting again. *Jumps up two times, then makes an aerial flip *Attempts to bounce up, but ends up on her back. 'King Dedede' *Pats his belly while a Waddle Dee stands in front of him. *Spins his hammer with an evil face and when he stops, he shows a happy face. *Slams his hammer down on his left side, does the same with his right and shows a happy face. 'Kirby' All of Kirby's victory poses are variations of his victory dance from various Kirby series games. *Spins, holds his hand up. *Does some flips, holds his hand up. *Skids to each side, holds his hand up. 'Link' *Gives two swipes of his sword, then sheathes it (his victory taunt from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess). *Navi (His Fairy) flies around Link. *Flashes his sword upward. 'Mewtwo' *Punches with dark fire coming out on the second, as he groans. *Spins around several times before looking over his shoulder. *Spins around and ascends, laughing. 'Lucas' *He bends down on one knee and shoots hexagonal PK shocks from his fingers in the air in front of him. *He pulls forcefully one of the large needles (from Mother 3) before the large needle flies off-screen with a trail of sparkles while Lucas looks towards the screen. This is very similar to his Up Smash. *With his back towards the screen, crouching, Lucas does something on the ground with a large stick before turning his head around towards the screen "Hmm?" 'Luigi' *Turns around and makes gun motions with his fingers "Bang, bang." *Childishly swings his arms at the air and gasps twice with exhaustion. *Falls to the ground two times, stiff as a board. His nose twitches occasionally. Similar to his side taunt. 'Mario' *Does a short spin-jump and lands in a strong-man pose "WAHOO!" *Winds up for a punch and steps forward while punching in front of the screen. *Makes fire explode from his palm and strikes a pose "Yes! I'm the winner!" 'Marth' * Sheaths his sword "Today I have survived." * Turns with pride, spins his sword then clashes it to the ground "This time it's my victory, isn't it?" * Poses with his sword sheathed and his right arm out "There's no way I can lose!" 'Meta Knight' *Disappears "Come back when you can put up a fight!" *Turns and spins his sword, "Victory... is my destiny.", then hits it against the ground. *Flings out his cape "You have much yet to learn!" 'Mr. Game & Watch' *Jumps up and down in the air. *Does a bizarre form of disco dancing. *Rings his bell. 'Ness' *He jumps up and down twice, swinging his arms, before quickly nodding twice towards the screen with arms akimbo. *He swings his bat many times before holding the bat with his right hand, outstretched and pointing diagonally upwards. *He looks to his sides quickly before facing the screen, putting his hand on the back of his head. 'Olimar' *Olimar plucks various Pikmin, and each jumps on him before hitting the ground, until a Purple Pikmin and a Rock Pikmin land on top of him, knocking him over with their sheer weight. *Looks to the sides while three Pikmin run around him in a circle. *Moves his hands up and down while facing a red Pikmin and a yellow Pikmin. 'Peach' *Spins and waves to the screen "Oh, did I win?" *Swings her arm out and puts it behind her "Peachy!" *Turns to her left "This is fun!" 'Pikachu' * Ears perk, scratches his left ear. * Backflip, spins on the ground, and says "Pii!" 'Pit' * Slashes with his swords "You can't defeat me!" * Bows with the bow in front of his face, "Great Palutena, victory is ours!", then stands up and lifts bow * Slowly spins his bow in front of himself, then stops in the same pose as his official Super Smash Bros. Brawl art "Too easy." 'Squirtle' * Squirts water in three directions, does a backflip, then poses. * Does some poses,spins around doing a breakdance move, and ends on his bottom scratching his head. 'Ivysaur' * Jumps and lands on his belly. * Stands in a battle-ready pose. 'Charizard' * Roars up to the sky while flapping his wings. * Stomps and flaps his wings once while roaring. 'R.O.B.' *Shoots sparks from his eyes, then flexes his upper body, like his side taunt. *Spins around up a slight inch in the air, then lands, then puts his arms down and brings them back up again while turning his head. *Spins his arms, and moves them in a strongman pose while turning his head. 'Samus' *Readies her blaster. *Punches then fires a shot from her blaster. *Rapid fires three shots while on one knee. 'Sheik' *Two kicks, then a ninja stance. *In a crouch, she slashes the air with her needles, then stands up. *Looks off into the distance, pondering and keeping her mouth concealed. 'Snake' *Throws off his cardboard box and stands up "Not even close!" *Crawls forward a step and rolls into a crouching position "This is Snake. I'm done here." *Seen in a crouching position from the side "Colonel, mission accomplished." 'Sonic' *He spins once and poses while holding a blue Chaos Emerald in his hand "Too easy! Piece of cake!" *Runs off the screen, screeches back and gives a thumbs up "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" *He break-dances and then does a pose with his fist "Hey, we should do this again sometime!" 'Young Link' *Put his sword and shield together and then raises his sword high into the air. *Looks down at his belt, then shakes it. *Puts his sword and shield away, then dusts off his hands and looks at the screen. 'Wario' *He does a donut on his bike and makes a "W" sign with his hand and pulls with his mustache with his other hand "Yes!" *He laughs gloatingly and then falls over *Pats his belly then farts, sniffs his behind, scratches his head 'Wolf' *With his back facing the screen, he raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen "Weaklings, the bunch of you!" *He claws the air twice, pauses for a bit, and then does a kick before posing "I will be the one to... take you down." *He bends over a bit and snarls before standing up, crossing his arms, and laughs **He bends over a bit, "Play time's over, Star Fox!", while crossing his arms (Only when winning to Fox/Falco/Krystal) 'Yoshi' *Angrily, he punches a few times, and then turns his back on the screen facing right "Yoshi!" *Looks up at the sky with his hands together, spins once, and gives a peace sign with his hand "Yada yada ya BOO!" *Punches the air, then makes a "ta-da" pose. 'Zelda' *Holds her hand over her head and makes a sparkly ball of light. *Holds her hands close together and makes a small ball of red light. *She leans a bit forward and waves with her right hand. 'Zero Suit Samus' *Flexes her legs in a wide circle, showing off her delicate body seductively, then pulls her knee up next to her leg with her foot arched in a feminine manner *A series of acrobatic backflips to the screen. *Slashes with her energy whip "Be still." Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney